You've got the spark I've been looking for
by LoveGossipGirl
Summary: There was something in these chocolate eyes that she liked. Something that made her want to smile. If only it could make her forget. AU, all characters will appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I decided to write another fanfic. I know it's my third one and I haven't finished "Holding you closer than most" and "Not ready to let go" yet, but I promise I will finish them all! I just came up with a new idea and I'm wondering if you like it. :)**

**Description:**_** Emily Fitch is rejected after another job interview. Can her best friend's old mate help? And who is this mate's mysterious sister? And her even more mysterious, blonde friend?**_

**Unfortunately, I don't own Skins.**

_**

* * *

**_

"Em! Em, wake up, it's seven am! You have your job interview in an hour!" I hear my best friend's voice making its way through my confusing dream. I open my eyes and jump off the bed like a ninja. Great, I will be late again. I look at the blonde who has messy hair (obviously she has also just woke up) and beautiful chocolate eyes.

"Thanks, Cassie, I can't be late."

"Yeah, I know. Wow, you look tired," she is eyeing me skeptically.

I chuckle. "Last night, party at Maxxie's… You're lucky you had your date, you'll be just in the same state as me."

"Sid knew what he was doing, right? We went to this lovely—"

I feel bad I have to cut her off, but I have no choice, this job is my to be or not to be, so I clear my throat and glance at her.

"Sorry, Cass, but I really have to hurry up if I don't want to lose another chance for a job."

"Sure. I'll give you a lift," she offers and I'm really grateful.

"Great, thanks!" I smile and run to the bathroom. I look at the mirror and freeze. God, I really could use some more sleep… And I definitely have to do something with my hair and eyes before that fucking interview since my job description doesn't include imitating a Halloween monster. I take a shower, wash my hair and put tons of enlightening powder on my face to hide dark, huge shadows under my eyes. Then I straighten my hair carefully, apply some lip-gloss on my lips, use mascara and eyeliner and, deciding that I'm ready, leave the bathroom.

* * *

"You wanna eat breakfast?" Cassie asks me while I'm in the middle of penetrating my wardrobe, trying to find something clean and proper for an interview.

"I'll puke if I eat something now, thanks," I answer and give her an apologetic smile, pointing at my stomach. The blonde just nods, rushes out of the room and come back after a minute, handing me white t-shirt printed with a bow and black vest.

"Wear some black skinny jeans and high-heels, it'll be good."

"Cass, you're saving my life again!" I give her a hug which she returns, giggling.

"You saved mine first," I smile and kiss her on the forehead.

In few minutes I'm on the underground station, making my way through the crowd, giving everyone that "move bitch" look that obviously belongs to Katie (well, at least one useful thing she taught me). I somehow manage to get on the train and puff a breath of relief that I wasn't late while standing squeezed between an old lady and tall handsome guy who seems to really enjoy looking down on my tits all the time. I get out of the train (of course on the wrong stop; I can't get used to that complicated NYC subway…) and call Cassie to help me find my way.

"What? Where are you? I can't hear you, Em," I hear her voice through the phone and sigh impatiently.

"Somewhere… Um, don't really know honestly… Here's a, um, huge coke billboard?" I mutter and I know how stupid I sound – you can find coke billboards everywhere. This time it's Cassie's turn to sigh.

"Something more precise, please?" she says and actually I can almost hear her eyebrow rising. I giggle; I know I shouldn't be happy at the moment (as I'm probably gonna be late to my job interview, won't get a job and, consequently, become really, really poor), but I somehow find that whole situation a little bit funny.

"Fine, wait, I'll ask someone… Or, oh fuck it, you know, I'll get a cab, whatever."

"Whatever you like," she answers and hangs up.

I gasp and look around. Fucking cabs, where are you when I need you?

* * *

So right now I'm standing in front of the manager's office and really, I am completely terrified! The whole building looks truly pedantic and I feel I maybe don't really fit here. I mean, every woman I passed by was wearing a very formal uniform and they glared at me and my favourite violet high heels as if I were insane (I can't say the same about the men, though). I wince when the male voice from the inside of the room calls me.

"Emily Fitch."

I stand up quickly, for the last time considering leaving, but finally deciding I have to try. I open the door slowly and suddenly find myself in the white room with only few furniture.

"Um," I stutter and the man by the desk looks at me expectantly.

"Sid down," he says and I'm a bit taken aback by his rudeness. I mean, hello, a woman just walked to this room and he didn't even stand up! Not that I care much, though.

"So, Emily," he smiles at me, but there's something in that smile I quite don't like. He seems too self-assure. I couldn't not notice his quick glance at my breasts and I am a little bit disgusted. "Why do you want to work here?"

* * *

"Fucking hell!" I cry and take another tissue from the box. "Another job I didn't get just because I am such a fucking unsure prick! Jesus!"

I am sitting with Cassie in our living room. For about an hour she's trying to cheer me up after the man in the white office told me that at the moment they are not interested in me as a worker and then invited me to a dinner. Twat!

"Don't worry, Em, I'm sure you'll find something soon…"

Yeah, sure. Of course I will find something. Sure. Maybe I'll become a stripteaser. Great!

"Oh, Em, really, grow up, it's not such a tragedy after all. And hey, you don't have to work with this asshole, right?"

I look at her, nod slowly and smile. She's right, I'd be eye-fucked everyday if he gave me this job.

"Now, Em, we have to think about your next step," she says and glare at me expectantly.

"Suicide?" I mumble quietly and she rolls her eyes.

"No. You know wha—" she's cut off when her phone rings. She looks at the screen and raises her eyebrow, surprised.

"Yes?" she answers it and I can hear some muffled voice saying something, but I don't know what.

"Wow, lovely. Yes, I'll come. Definitely. Can I bring my friend?" she asks, grinning at me and then rolls her eyes at something her interlocutor said. "A girl, you perv," she laughs. "Great, so see you. Bye!" with this she hangs up and glance at me. "I think we can get you out of this shit."

* * *

We're on the street and I'm truly pissed off at the moment.

"No way. I'm not going there," I say stubbornly, but Cassie is adamant (as always) and is pulling me to some fucking club where we're supposed to meet her friends. "Look at my eyes, they are fucking puffy like hell, I won't impress anyone looking like that!"

Cassie stops walking suddenly and gives me her 'now shut the fuck up and listen to me' glance, which makes me stop talking immediately.

"You look great and, as far as I'm concerned, you shouldn't fuss when I offer you a way to find a new job, right?" God, I have never heard her talking like that. I just nod simply. "Really, Em, Tony owns that whole huge chain of publishing houses. You know, Stonem & Co.?" I nod again. "So, are you going to lose your chance? Cause if yes, you can come back home right now," she says.

Fucking Cassie! I just scowl at her and start walking towards the club. Even though she's walking behind me and I can't see her, I know that she's smirking at the moment.

* * *

So, I'm in that fucking club and everything is loud and refined. There's like billion people (mainly man) here and Cassie seems to know them all, so she continues introducing me to everyone (seems that she's finding it entertaining). It suddenly becomes obvious that they are all owners of some shop chains, banks or fucking brothels (haha, _fucking brothels. _God, I'm pathetic). Finally she introduces me to Tony, who is talking to some tall brunette and Cassie's boyfriend, Sid. Cassie smiles at them and squeezes my hand reassuringly.

"Hey!" she says and they all look at her, smiling. "I want you to meet someone. This is Emily, my friend." Now they're looking at me. Great. "And," she glances at me. "It's Tony, my friend from college," Tony shakes my hand, half-mouth smirking. "This is Michelle, we used to have um, a lot of fun in Roundview," the brunette smiles at me. "And you already know Sid, right?" I look at Sid who waves his hand to me. "You know," she says, still smiling (God, it's getting annoying). "Emily went to Roundview too."

Now Tony fully smirks – what's wrong with that man? "Bet you've met some really interesting people out there? We all know Roundview is the best." He grasps Michelle's hand and they look at each other lovingly. God, I'm gonna vomit.

I just shrug at his question and fortunately I'm rescued from answering it (I don't really like to talk about my college) when a tall, fit brunette makes her way towards us through the crowd. Finally she reaches us and it appears that she's holding a little, crying boy. It seems she knows them all, cause she just looks at them and then when her sight comes to me, she raises her eyebrow and reaches her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Effy," she says and I shake her hand.

"I'm Emily."

She just smiles enigmatically and that's when Tony breaks the silence.

"I can't believe you took Harry to that club. Fuck, Eff, I thought that even you are smart enough to know that you just don't bring little kids to places like that!" he says, takes Harry into his hands and hugs him. Boy blinks for a while and stops crying. Effy just rolls her eyes.

"Martha gave up her job as the nanny and went to fucking Mexico two days ago. I didn't have time to find someone else, and you know how they were close to each other with Harry. It has to be someone he's gonna like."

Tony sighs and looks around the club. Finally it seems he saw what he wanted to, because he smiles widely.

"Sorry, people, Anwar just came. I have to speak to him, his last movie was really successful, I want him to write a book about making a film," he says and hands me Harry. I blink, surprised and he looks at me. "Take care of him now, huh? You look like a nice girl. Michelle, come on," he grasps brunette's hand and in a second they are gone.

Cassie looks at me and laughs, "Sid, let's dance." Great, now they are gone too and I'm stuck with some little boy I don't even know. Fucking hell, where is his mother? Oh, I see. Now she's drinking at the bar and flirting with a fucking bartender. Harry looks at me, smiles and then cuddle into my arms. Sweet. I come closer to Effy and tap her arm with my finger. She glances at me, obviously irritated that someone dares to interrupt her.

"What?" she notices the boy into my arms. "What are you doing?" now she seems angry.

"Tony gave me him, you weren't there, so…" I raise my eyebrow at her and I know my voice sounds accusing. She seems a bit taken aback.

"No," she stutters. "I mean, he never cuddles into people, never. Since Martha's gone she just sits on someone's hands and well, he cries all the time.

I just shrug. "Maybe he's just tired," I say and that's when Harry's hands wrap around my neck even tighter. Effy notices it and smiles.

"Who are you?"

I look at her, surprised. "I'm Emily, I told—"

She rolls her eyes (seems like she's doing it most of the time). "I know what your name is, who do you work as?"

I frown. It's not her business, is it? "Um, you know, I kinda… Well, I want to…" I stutter and she smiles even wider.

"Do you want to work for me?"

I gaze at her. "Well, I don't really—"

"Please, I really need a nanny for Harry and somehow he seems to like you already…" she says imploringly, but I'm a bit shocked.

"You want me to be his nanny?"

"Is there something wrong with it?" she seems surprised.

"Well, I'm not—" she cuts me off again. Jesus.

"Please, think about it," she says and hands me her business card, but then she notices I'm still holding her son, so she looks at me apologetically and takes him from my arms. The boy starts to cry immediately and we both look at him, surprised. I take her business card.

"I have to go, sorry."

"Please, call me."

I sigh and go away, on my way telling Cassie I'm going home.

* * *

And right now I'm stuck in the fucking hall of Effy's house, waiting for her to open the door. God, I'm gonna regret it.

* * *

**Hey, I know there's no Naomi yet, but there will be, it just would be faaar too long for one chapter. I will update ASAP if you like that story! Just let me know what you think. ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, sorry for it taking me sooo long to update, but my summer break is for now really… eventful and well, I didn't have much time recently. Though, I somehow managed to find a while today! xD I'm not really pleased with that chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyway, I promise it'll be getting more and more interesting. :)

* * *

**

Eventually Effy walks to the hall and I stand up. She shakes my hand gently.

"Emily, right?" she asks and I nod, but she surprised me and not in a nice way. I mean, it's not like I was going for that job, right? She offered it to me and now what, she doesn't even remember my fucking name? And that's not the most difficult name in the world.

"Follow me," she acts so much different than on that party few days ago! She is dressed up in a very formal dress, not in some casual party clothes; her hair form a tight bun on the top of her head; she wears just a little bit of make-up, nothing special, no smoky eyes like at the party. And the house is… wow, it's pretty fucking amazing. I should have known since her address she told me when I called her involved "Upper East Side". Though, it lacks something you can call… house warmness? Not like that there's cold there, it definitely isn't, but… well, I bet everyone knows what I mean. Everything is so fucking clean that you start to wonder how it's possible to live in such a house. Even a child's drawing that hangs on the fridge looks like it was ordered from a magazine.

"Emily," Effy calls my name to bring me back to reality. I obviously must have been looking like a freak while looking around the whole living room (where we're stuck at the moment) with my eyes and mouth open widely.

"Um, yes?" I glance at her and she sighs which makes me feel I'm a really annoying person.

"I asked you if you're allergic to anything?"

I frown. "Um, no," I answer finally.

"That's great. Harry is allergic to nuts and soya, so under no circumstances is he allowed to eat any of these. You understand?" I nod simply. I'm not a fucking moron, I know that you can't eat things you're allergic to!

"Great, Emily," God, why does she speak to me as if I really _were_ a moron? "I'll show you the rest of the house," Effy smiles and stands up.

While she is showing me the rest of the house, I start thinking about her husband. Who is he? Where is he? Are they happy together? It doesn't seem so, judging from her not-so-innocent flirt with the bartender.

"Emily," she calls my name and I'm suddenly really nervous. I hope I didn't miss something important she just said again, especially that she was probably speaking all the time.

Effy smiled. "Now you know everything," she looks at her watch. "I have to go to a meeting with my client. Please, pick Harry up from the kindergarten in, um, two hours. Now just enjoy your free time." I nod, she's really bossy, you can hear it in her voice she's used to giving orders. I'm just about to walk away when she adds: "But can you please stay here? I know it's rude and you may have others plans for now, but my friend called me just before you came and she said she's coming here in, um, about an hour? She's going to live here for some time and I just can't tell her she's got to go to the hotel… She's from UK and… Though, if you have some other plans, I can, I don't know, give a key to my watchman or whatever… I just, um," she hesitates. "I think it'd be easier for her if someone was here when she comes, she's not in the best state you know?" I nod and realize that all I do is nodding and giving one-word answers, so I clear my throat and decide to say a full sentence.

"Yes, of course I can stay, I'm glad I can help you and your friend." Wow, that was pretty amazing. And a bunch of lies.

Effy grins. "Thanks! I'll tell her you'll be here. And of course I'll pay you a lot for that." I raise my eyebrow, but don't say a word. Some additional money is always welcome, especially for someone in my situation. "You can explore my house by yourself. Of course, everything is, um, at your disposal." I smile and nod and when she leaves, I definitely don't waste my time and start to feel like a princess. God, maybe it's my only chance? I'm sitting on a really comfortable leather sofa watching television (and the TV is like, omg, huge) when I hear the knock on the door. I frown, wondering who is it if I didn't get any call from the watchman that someone's coming. I open the door carefully. And who I see? The watchman!

"Hello," he says and smiles, but I can't stop the feeling that something's not right.

"Hi," I answer and look at him expectantly, but when he doesn't say a word, I roll my eyes and add: "Something happened?"

"Nope," he giggles. God, what the fuck? "You're new here," it's rather a statement, not a question, so I don't feel a need to confirm it.

"So?" well, that may be quite rude, but I'm not in the mood to take a part in pointless conversations.

"You may want to tell me your name, huh?" I frown. Is that what he came here for? I mean, does he always do that? To every newly-hired Effy's employer?

"I'm Emily," I don't reach out my hand to shake his, letting him know that his strange behaviour isn't welcome.

"I'm James, but you can call me Cook," he says and smirks. God, that's disgusting. Cook, huh? Rather Cock. "I was thinking, you know, maybe we should go somewhere? After work, huh, babe?"

"Sorry, but firstly, I'm not your babe, and secondly, well, I don't think you're my type."

"What?" he doesn't look shocked, rather amused. "I'm everyone's type, babe, just look at me and you instantly know it. Come on, don't hide it," he says and reaches my cheek to stroke it. I leap back immediately.

"No way, _babe_," I say and he laughs.

"Bossy, I like it."

I make a disgusted expression at his laugh.

"Sorry now, can you please go away? I've got some work to do."

"Hope not too much babe. Does Effy treat you nice? I won't have to have a serious talk with her, will I?"

I roll my eyes, but I have to admit – he _is_ funny. Well, kinda.

"Don't worry."

"Oh, I will however, you know me," he says and smirks at my surprised look. "Gonna go now, work, you know. But I'll visit you soon to, you know, check you out. Haha," God, what a fucking little… "Ciao, babe," I close the door and walk back to the lovely sofa, when again I hear the knocking on the door. I swear I'm gonna kill him, who the fuck does he think he is?

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I told you—" I stop talking when I raise my eyes and see… wow, the most perfect woman I have ever seen in my entire life (and hey, it's not like I'm 12 years old, right? So it means something). She's blonde, rather tall and fuck, she's fit. Like _really_ fit. Even though she's wearing some plain t-shirt and jeans, she looks fabulous. And really I think— fuck, Emily, what are you doing? Stop staring at her, you perv!

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," she looks confused, I look her in the eye; they are two perfect pools of blueness. And they're rather lost at the moment.

"No, I'm sorry, I just thought it was someone else," I look around and woah, there he is, annoying Cock, holding her luggage (wow, a lot of suitcases… like, really).

She smirks and suddenly her face expression changes from a confused one to a cold one and it seems something in her eyes disappeared.

"Fine. You must be Emily? Effy told me you're gonna be here." She reaches her hand out (and even that simple gesture performed by her seems really royal). I shake it gently and smile.

"Yeah."

"I'm Naomi." Woahhh, Naomi, what a beautiful name! Everything about her seems perfect! God, what's going on with me? "You're gonna let me in?" she asks and I realize that for few seconds I was just staring at her. I move back quickly.

"Sure, sorry," I smile but she doesn't return it, she just looks at me and raises her eyebrow as she walks inside. I look back at her, but she doesn't turn round. Instead, Cook passes me by with her luggage.

"So now I know why I'm not your type, Emilio man."

* * *

**;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**I just thought we all may use some Naomi's POV, so here it is! It's a rather short chapter, and a bit of a filler, but I really enjoyed writing it, so I hope you enjoy reading. :) thanks for all your feedback, it means a lot to me. ;D

* * *

**

**Naomi's POV**

The worst thing about Sophia?

I love her.

I have loved her from the beginning, she was my first true love and I can't just stop loving her. Even after all she did to me, I still feel I can't live without her. And I want her back… well, maybe it's not the best way to say it, I mean – it's her who wants me back, obviously, because she's the one who screwed it all up, but I want _us_ back together, like we've been _together_ on the beginning of our relationship. God, why does everything have to be so complicated? And now I feel I can't stand a minute in the same room with her, in the same time feeling that I want to be with her so badly that it is killing me. So I have to go to live with Effy for some time. Maybe I'll manage to forgive Sophia? Because if I can't forgive her, I can't be with her.

And fuck, I'm really pissed off at the moment. Pissed off that Effy won't be able to be at home when I come. Okay, maybe it's egoistic of me, because I have just told her I'm coming and she might have had another plans already, but I feel really bad knowing that I will be alone when I come. Or even worse – I won't be alone, because there'll be Harry's new nanny there which means that I won't be able to cry in front of her, right? Of course I can still lock myself in my room and cry my eyes out, but it will make me look like a complete freak in front of someone I will be obviously made to live with for a while, right? Maybe I will just leave my luggage in Effy's house and go shopping.

So, about Sophia – I love her. But I just can't force myself to come back to our flat though I am still receiving messages from her. Oh, again. Vibration in my pocket.

_*Come back home. I'm sorry. I love you. S xxx*_

Fine. As if "I'm, sorry" connected with "I love you" was supposed to make me forgive her. As if she wasn't saying it all the time since I have found out the truth. As if I wasn't in New York at the moment, on my way to Effy's house, and she wasn't in UK. As if it all was so simple.

Oh, so here I am. My cab stops in front of Effy's huge house. Right, I have to push that little button near the gate so that the watchman will know I'm here waiting.

In the blink of an eye the watchman is near and is looking at me dirty.

"Hello…" he starts and I raise my eyebrow at him, so he adds quickly "ma'am" but in a rather sarcastic manner. I point at the car.

"My luggage is in there. Take it and I'm goona get inside, fine?"

"But I'm supposed to announce that—" he says, but I cut him off. I'm really not in the mood.

"Let's leave it, okay? Effy knows I came, you know I came, even that new nanny, whoever she is, knows that I am to come. So I'm gonna knock on that fucking door and you're gonna carry my fucking suitcases, right?"

He looks at me and smirks. Fuck, I can't stand his smirk, it's so annoying it seems like he knew everything about me. Finally, when I'm starting to feel really uncomfortable, he just shrugs and directs his steps towards the cab. I sigh and knock on the door. They open widely after few seconds and I see a flash of red.

"Who the fuck do you think you are? I told you—" she (I guess it's Harry's new nanny) says and I start blinking quickly. What the hell is she talking about?

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to," I point at the cab and then at the door. I bet my face expression is really strange in the moment. She looks me in the eye and I feel there's something in her chocolate eyes that I like. Something that makes me want to smile. If only it could make me forget.

"No, I'm sorry, I just thought it was someone else," I smirk at it, because, hey, that woman, hot and (I have to admit) really sexy, is obviously staring at me. Then I remember about Sophia and I know my face expression changes even if I don't want it.

"Fine. You must be Emily? Effy told me you're gonna be here," I say and reach my hand out. She shakes it.

"Yeah," it's so vulnerable and sweet that it makes me want to hug her. What the hell is going on with me?

"I'm Naomi," she starts to stare at me again, so I finally have to say something, because I start feeling uncomfortable and, really, _much_ more uncomfortable than with the watchman. "You're gonna let me in?"

She blinks and looks really confused for a while, but then moves back quickly. "Sure, sorry," she smiles, but my mind is full of thoughts about Sophia again and I just can't return it and when I try, everything I manage to do is raising my eyebrow. Great, now she thinks I'm annoyed. Maybe it's a good thing after all? Maybe it'll make her stay away from me. I decide I have to keep that image, so I just pass her by and go inside. I can fell she turned round, I can feel her eyes on me, but I just can't look back. Because I love Sophia and because I know that that woman, the woman that I know for few minutes now, is able to change everything in my life. And for the first time in my entire life, I am really scared.

* * *

**What do you think about my idea to write mixed POVs? And would it be better to change it with every chapter, or after two chapters in one POV? Of course without coming back in every POV – I mean the story will go on normally, I just had to write that chapter, because you have to know about Sophia! ;D So, I'm waiting for your decision. :)**


End file.
